


Oh My My Omega

by Canyoufeelmyheartbeat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyoufeelmyheartbeat/pseuds/Canyoufeelmyheartbeat
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

"Faster Omega, don't keep me waiting!"  
"Omega, pick up the pace will you I'm not waiting all day for you."  
"Tch, you call that clean, Omega?"

This is just the average day for me. Heichou thinks I'm weak just because I'm an Omega but I'm the most strong willed cadet here. I might have some physical limitations, but no one deserves to be here more than me. Heichou is the Alpha of our squad and has a personal vengeance for 'snot nosed little brats like you'... Or so he says anyway. I've yet to have my first heat and I'm kind of terrified.

Omegas have isolation pods, with all the supplies for our biological... needs. I have no idea what to expect and I probably should pay more attention in biology with Hanji but honestly I'm usually distracted by Alpha. His defined features, manly stature and cobalt eyes are enough to make any Omega dreamy. That, and I think I'm kinda into being treated like I need to be taken care of. So I have a superiority complex, give a guy a break.

Crawling into bed with my own thoughts at the end of the day is always a welcome reprieve. We have supper and an hour of free time to socialise with one another until our cells are locked for the night. This is more for Omega security and a warning to Alphas and Betas. After all, Omega heat is enough to drive any gender crazy. 

Although, there's only one alpha I want...

Levi POV

"Ugh". I shake off my boots and massage the balls of my feet after a long day. Undoing my buttons, I think that anyone who is crazy enough to work with pre teen dynamics must be as unscrewed as me. I can still smell that Ocean eyed brat on me. Tch, "Disgusting".  
Stepping into the shower, I can only think that the Omega isn't far from presenting. My brows furrow as I consider potential mates for the brat. Whilst his first heat will be solo, at the age of 16 he will be mandated to mate in order to re populate, as is the responsibility of omegas.

Sliding into bed, thoughts of the brat take over and I clench my teeth. The sooner the brat is mated the better. What kind of pervert likes a 15 year old after all? But that doesn't stop my biology and Alpha from lusting after the boy. With frustration, my fingers trail down my body and I work myself up. I imagine the boy's overgrown hair beneath my fingers as I pull his head up beneath me. Our naked bodies writhing together, his ass against my thighs. His young, supple body is firm yet deliciously full due to his Omega dynamic. I can feel the warmth of his slick between his thighs, and hear his Omega crooning and whining in my ear. 

"More, Heichou! I need you, please Alpha."

He would beg me, his hips bucking beneath me and drag my hands to where he really wants them. His sumptuous body beneath mine as he demands to be filled. But I wouldn't give in until he'd be trembling. Licking, biting, bruising and kneading. 

"Eren, my little Omega bitch. Do you need me? You need Alpha to fill you up?"

He'd groan and push back again my groin, seducing me into breeding his tight little hole. 

"Ugh, Alpha, Alpha!"

He'd lose his senses, driven mad by lust and need for my Alpha knot. I'd breed him good and proper, his eyes rolling back and watch his back arch like a pro. This is how I would claim my little Omega. My Alpha is satisfied with these thoughts and I'm pushed over the edge and come.

"Well, shit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, ah, ah, Captain!" I never thought I'd be here, my head buried in the sheets, ass up in the air with my fingers buried in my ass calling my superiors name. But this heat and my inner Omega are begging for Alpha to come claim us. Only he can satisfy and breed us like the good Omega slut we are. 

Thoughts of the strong dark Alpha fuel my desire. The feel of his muscles again my skin, his sweat mingling with mine and the pressure of his weight on my back. Pinning me down as he takes me. Yesss, this is what I want. My head buried in my pillow, I keen as I finger myself deeply for my Alpha. If only he would fuck me good right here and breed me like I yearn him to.

"Ah, ah! Right there! Alpha Levi fuck me ahhh!" I change position and sit up, knelt on my knees. I arch my back as I sink onto a fake knot with the hopes my Omega will be dated. I lower myself into a riding position and sink down slowly. "Ugh Alpha you feel so good filling me up." I take the knot in and gyrate slowly to start a rhythm. Sparks of heat fill my body as I fuck my prostate. Speeding up, I imagine Alpha fucking up into me and grabbing my ass.

Moaning, I flip over my knees and rest my weight on my arms. I can almost feel Alpha man handling me and taking what is his. "My Omega," I imagine him croon as he fills me up. I hold the knot securely and jack rabbit against the toy, a sad imitation for an Alphas knot. But I'll take what I can get.


	3. Chapter 3

After knotting, I shake off the residual feelings of lust and go to check on the omega. Straightening my shirt, I turn the corner and approach the brat's room. The door is slightly ajar and the smell of sweat and sex fills my nostrils. They automatically flare and my pupils blow with lust. Soft pants and moans reach my ears, evoking my alpha response to mate the boy. I push the door wider and grip the door frame to prevent running in and burying myself in his heat straight away.

Eren is positioned in a perfect omega pose, head down ass up. Panties are wrapped around his ankles and the long tan skin on show makes me drool. His brown hair is strewn across the pillow and sticks to the nape of his neck. His own desperate hands tug at his erection, hips grinding into his hold whilst a suction dildo fills him up from behind. His pace is eager, but frustration shows on his face as he clearly wants the fake knot deeper. 

"Ah, ah! Alpha, fuck meee. Need. It. So. Bad!" Each huff is accentuated by his hips rolling, slamming onto the fake knot to sooth his ache to be full. The boy's body is truly sinful, soft skin and bouncing flesh all designed to seduce an Alpha into filling him with seed and marking the boy for life. And what a sinful delight this boy would be, soft curves, pretty moans and a tight hole to please. 

" Want you to fill me up Daddy, fuck me full and get me addicted to that Alpha knot. I'll be your pretty little omega slut daddy, I promise. Want you hard and fast daddy!" Eren changes his angle and from the roll of his eyes into the back of his head, finds his prostrate. 

" YEAH DADDY, FUCK! RIGHT THERE AH, AH, AHHH! Fuck my tight hole right there, like that uh yes, yes, YES! Fill me daddy I need it, want you to fill me all night long!" 

Overwhelmed, Eren bounces all the way down and comes in a glorious way. His skin, flushed and hot from vigorously chasing his orgasm. His ass stuck in the air, still twitching occasionally from being overestimated. Cum runs down his delicious thighs and a small amount on his toned abs. 

The alpha in me is screaming to claim this boy and show him what a real knot is. I can't find it in myself to fight my nature or deny my beautiful omega his knot. He wants to be full? Oh, I'll fill him alright. I'll fuck him until he can't stand, until all he wants is daddy's cock in his tight little ass. I'm gonna train his ass to be full all the time. When we wake up, in the kitchen, in his sleep.. oh my my omega, you have no idea what you've done. 

I pull the door shut behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

I fall asleep with the knot in my ass, the comforting feeling helps me sleep. 

I dream of raven hair and piercing ears and a delicious pine smell. Levi is the Alpha I dream of, all muscle and pure alpha. I imagine his hands travelling my body, lips and teeth trailing across my neck and body. I can almost feel his hands caressing my thighs and pulling them apart. A breeze shudders my body in the dream, as my blanket falls away. Teasing touches turn into prep as Alpha removes the knot in my dream, growling, "I'll show you a real knot baby." 

Levi POV

I know I shouldn't, but my Alpha mind can't help it. I slide out the offensive knot and instantly slide home into the boy. The warm feeling is heaven on my throbbing cock and I stay fully seated, leaning into the boys neck and covering his body with mine. My Alpha crowns in happiness as Eren moves his neck in his sleep to accept my Alpha and moans to move. Encouraged, I begin to rock into my omega, starting off shallow and slow before losing control and burying myself to the hilt again. Eren moans in his sleep and bucks his hips back, pulling me in further. I growl in satisfaction, grabbing his round omega hips and pulling them to mine as I roughly thrust forward. The slapping sound of my balls hitting his supple thighs turns me on more, the animal in me enjoying his rough moaning and eager returns. A sick part of me hopes that he'll wake up and protest so I can fuck him harder, into submission until it's all he knows. Leaning close, I lick my lips and nibble on his ear before saying, "Fuck baby boy, you don't know what you do to me. Are you gonna wake up you little slut and fuck me like you want it? Or am I gonna have to take what I want?"


End file.
